1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus, an interchangeable lens, and a method for correcting image blurring capable of favorably correcting image blurring.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pick-up apparatus, such as a digital camera, has a function to correct blurring (image blurring) of a shot image generated by vibration (blurring) applied to the image pick-up apparatus. As an exemplary method for correcting image blurring, optical image blur correction has been proposed.
In the optical image blur correction, vibration applied to the image pick-up apparatus is detected and, in accordance with the detected vibration, the position of an image to be formed on the image pickup element is moved with respect to an image pickup optical system. In this manner, image blurring in the image formed on the image pickup element may be corrected.
Exemplary methods for detecting blurring include a method for detecting blurring of an image pickup device using, for example, an angular velocity sensor and an acceleration sensor, and a method for calculating a motion of an image from a shot image and calculating a signal, as blurring of the image pick-up apparatus, from which signal a motion of a subject is subtracted.
An image blurring correction device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-104338 may enlarge a range in which blurring correction is possible by controlling an optical image blur correction process in each optical apparatus in an appropriate ratio when optical apparatuses having functions to perform optical image blur correction are combined.
In the image blurring correction device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-104338, however, since a plurality of optical apparatuses having optical image blur correction mechanisms are combined and the plurality of optical image blur correction mechanisms are controlled simultaneously, the control to correct image blurring becomes complicated. Therefore, in the conventional art, problems of overcorrection and insufficient correction of image blurring may occur.